Dark White
by Fairylust
Summary: AU. High-school setting. Near and Linda are best friends, but what happens when things change? What happens when Near starts to jepordize Linda's popularity? Can their friendship withstand it? And what is with Matt and Mello and condoms?
1. Chapter 1

_Mello & Near gender switches! The purpose for this gender switch is a friend of mine bet that I couldn't write a story where there is no or hardly any yoai, or as some may call it 'gayfest'. *Rolls eyes* Anyway the aliases are most of the characters names (save for a couple characters) and there are some major and minor OOCs and I am sorry if the characters who will most likely act OOC. Oh, and Linda may act like a jerk, kay? Just a warning! Popularity corrupts people. It's really true, but sad._

**Whatever. *Giggles***

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Now, may I present to you Dark White!**

* * *

"Hey, Near, do you think that I could be a cheerleader?"

"Linda," Near said firmly, "you have got to be kidding." She shook her head in disbelieve as she looked at the clothes she planned to wear tomorrow. It was going to be a good day. Near just had that feeling.

"Come on!" Linda insisted. "I could pull it off! I'm lean enough and lively enough and I'm elegant enough, too! And I'm really brainy when I want to be."

"Brains don't belong on a cheerleading squad." Near said shaking her head for a brief moment. "And if you haven't noticed, Linda, you have to be a blonde or really good at cheering."

"That isn't true Near and you know it!"

"Ashley Crown, Lucy Wales, Mattie Jackson, Mary Halsey, Hide Mieko, and Grace Goldman are all blondes and they all are or were cheerleaders. If you remember correctly they were secretly hiring smart guys at school to do their homework."

"Yeah, so they hired geeks, so what? Near, if you remember correctly, then you would know that Clara Knight, Samantha Fords, Jenny Weiss, Leea Gordon and Madison Lott aren't blondes. They're brunettes or redheaded or ginger-haired or black-haired. And they're _popular_ Near!"

"Popularity is not everything."

"But this is high school!" Linda protested. "We need to be popular so we get the hot guys and the respect we deserve. Last year, freshman year, didn't you have a crush on one of the jocks, but he totally ignored you? Kira. Yeah, you had a crush on Kira Yagami and he didn't even know you existed."

"As if." Near scoffed leaning against her closet's doorframe. "It was _you_ who had the crush. I don't like him whatsoever. He may be good looking, but he is a jerk. He even bullies his younger twin brother. And he isn't afraid to beat up girls. He shoves his sister Sayu around…he's a jerk. A real jerk, Linda."

Linda rolled her eyes. "He's a _hot_ jerk though!"

"Yeah, but he'll probably try to get up your shirt, and then dump you." Near said apathetically. "Mom works in social services, Linda, and you know Laura James who dropped out during freshman year? She got pregnant last year, because she slept with him, and he didn't want anything to do with their baby, so she dropped out and moved off with her parents who were totally pissed she was stupid enough to not use protection."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She was also a cheerleader who wanted to be popular."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Have faith in me Near! I'm _not_ stupid! You should try having more faith in your _best_ friend sometime. Another thing you can try is stop being so negative. You should think _positive_ for once."

"Okay." Near said before she started to toy with a curl of her white hair. "On the positive side you could start a family early." She said with a playful smile.

"_You're_ a jerk!" Linda giggled as she got up and pat Near on her shoulder knowing how sensitive she was about physical contact. "Anyway, I should be getting home. Tomorrow will be the most awesome day in the history of awesome days! I can just feel it!" She said excitedly.

"Sure it will be." Near said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes as she watched Linda prance off happily, but Near was also, secretly, excited about the next day she already had her outfit picked and hoped it would be good enough, seeing as her family didn't have as much money as Linda's family did.

_It'll have to do._ Near thought staring at the outfit she had chosen.

Her outfit consisted of a white skirt and sweater set and for some reason it included a pair of white ribbons that she planned to tie up in her hair. Near had white socks and pure white nail polish waiting for her to put it on, but she was going to wait until the next day before she did that. Near had also chosen to wear a pair of white shoes, which had little gothic N designs all over them.

_Please, be a good outfit._ She silently pleaded.

* * *

L lay on his bed with his best friend and cousin sitting on either side of him. He concentrated on the movie, which his cousin, Beyond Birthday, had bought from the dollar store and said was awesome, but L didn't think that it was that great. The monster was obviously fake, the actors sucked big time, the locations were misplaced and in the end everyone died, save for like nine people and they were all just minor characters compared to the others. What kind of show ended that way?

"How was that at all great?" Light demanded.

"There was tons of gore wasn't there?" B questioned watching as L turned the television off. "The gore and gross sound effects were real enough, weren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was great." B said smirking, his ruby eyes sparkling beneath the shadowy hood of his hoodie. "Hmm, I should probably get home. It's getting late."

"It's just 2:22 P.M." Light scoffed.

"It's late by Dad's terms." He replied bitterly.

"You should get home quickly then." L said as he typed on his laptop. "See you tomorrow. I'll be waiting for your fashion change."

"I think you'll like it. It's a new hoodie."

"What color?" Light inquired. "It's not another gray hoodie is it?"

"Nope. It's red."

"Ooh, that's a big change." Light sneered jokingly. "Why don't you wear something different? Like purple."

"Purple is for losers."

"Yeah, and your so popular." Light scoffed.

L rolled his eyes. "Gentlemen," he said without looking up to them, "popularity is high school's main weapon for turning us on each other. I'd rather indulge myself with the knowledge that I am around people who want to be around me because I am an epically awesome person, not because I am cute and popular." He hesitated, and then looked up o smirk at them before saying, "But you must admit I am cute."

"Yeah, but you're dating skills are at a zero." B said sticking his tongue out at the elder teen, "Misa is so stupid and it's obvious that she's drooling over Light just like Takada. Sayu is just a kid and Light's sister. Naomi is clearly into Mr. Goody-two-shoes Raye. Wedy is with Aiber. And ya know Mello owns Matt, so you're screwed in the relationship department."

"There are more girls than those six."

"Yeah, but those six are the only ones in your league!"

"Hey what do you mean by Sayu is my sister? Does that make it a problem?"

"You suck!" B snickered.

"Go home Beyond." L said sternly. "Before you get yourself into trouble."

The younger male nodded irritably before giving a small wave and leaving. Light laid himself back flat on the bed feeling more relaxed since B left the room. Neither of them really got along well, since they were constantly competing for L's attention and affection. Not in a romantic sense, but in the sense of he-is-my-friend-so-you-can-back-off-bitch. Light knew that was the sense that he and Beyond used whenever they were together around L, well, except for when they were at school.

"Hey, L, what are you looking at?" Light asked curiously as he glanced over his friend's shoulder. "A chat room?"

"Yes, Mello is feeling rather pleasant today. She said that she is heading over to Matt's. And he last said that he was going to be playing some video games. Ah, and according to Mikami and Takada they'll be at the library, so there is not much to really report or talk about. I guess you should be getting home."

"Why?"

"Sayu just entered the chat room and says that Misa came over to your house and has just left." L didn't get to say anything more before Light bolted from the room hoping against hope that Misa hadn't stolen hair from his brush or comb again. Yeah, she was one of his two stalkers. "Hmm, amazing response time." The panda-eyed teen muttered. He turned his laptop off to re-watch that movie.

It was better than nothing. After the movie he got some strawberries and began to watch another movie, until he got tired and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Takada sat in a chair as she began to read a large, hardback book. Mikami had checked a couple books out and then headed for home. She was peeved when she heard the sound of some twit singing The Itsy Bitsy Spider, but they were totally off-key with it making it into a Pop style version of the song. Misa then sat down in front of her.

Takada glared at her silently.

Misa glared back, but with a crude smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here, airhead."

"I'm here to tell you that you should buy new clothes, you nasty meaner."

"Airhead."

"Frump."

"Why are you even here? You can't read!"

"Yes I can! I can read you witch!"

"Oh? I'm sorry Misa, but they don't have many picture books around this part of the library you should try the children's section."

"I heard that Light had went to your boyfriend's house, Takada."

"Oh? And whose house did he-"

"L's!"

Takada paled drastically. Misa giggled impishly. "L and Takada sitting in some tree…um…something…something...and um…they're doing something that they shouldn't be!"

"That is just wrong." Takada said wrinkling her nose with disgust. "How about you and Matt then? Yeah, I think that is about right."

Misa gawped at her.

"Misa and Matt had a thing and Mello found out about their fling and kicked Misa, Misa's big fat ass, which broke like fragile glass!"

The two teens glared at each other for a while. They dispised each other worse than a cat hated its natural enemy the dog. Or something like that. They just hated each other, okay? The insults and cruel songs continued. Yes, they were wittier and brainier coming from Kiyomi Takada, but Misa Misa managed to hit some weak spots in Takada. Soon they were swearing at each other and arguing. When things finally calmed down Misa was so flustered that she got up and stomped off like a little spoilt child.

Takada grinned as she closed the book she had been reading.

Victory was hers.

Looking at the librarian she smiled her sweetest smile. "Can I have this book checked out please?" she asked nicely. The woman nodded meekly watching as the teenager got up and walked over. Takada knew that if she could outwit Misa so easily there, in the public library, then tomorrow she'd stomp all over the little princess's ego the next day.

She enjoyed the moments when she frazzled Misa's **BIG**, **FAT** ego.

* * *

Wedy danced around in her room as she tried on various pairs of sunglasses and hats. She needed the right outfit for tomorrow. It was not a big deal to guys, but it was for girls. Clothing was a very important thing to a girl, well, for the reason that they attracted as well as made the wearer look attractive. Fashion was important, but then again, so was gaining other people's attention. _Aiber._ She thought with a bit of venom. He'd been letting his eyes wander to other pretty girls lately.

Wedy didn't like that. She didn't like it at all. So she bought a bunch of new clothes and was trying to figure out what would be the best attire for the next day, seeing as it was important to make a good first impression.

She finally decided on a tight looking, dark purple tube top, a dark gray miniskirt, black tights, a dark purple scarf, dark colored boots, gold bracelets, diamond earrings, a ruby necklace, some nice looking sunglasses, and a pretty white hat that was speckled with dark purple. She looked at the outfit she had laid out and grinned approvingly. Her cell phone rang she picked it up and recognized it as Aiber's voice immediately.

The conversation was short and pleasant for the most part.

After it was over Wedy started to make plans for the next evening.

* * *

Naomi sat writing in her diary as she also made plans for the next evening. Naomi hoped Raye and her would see a lot of each other a lot tomorrow. She felt so nervous and excited. Oh, and she wished she had someone to talk to! Sighing she waved away her boredom by reading a magazine once she finished writing in her diary.

She saw lots of hot swimsuits. There were also jeans. There were adds for music and toys and new brands. She eventually tired of that and started to call Raye. Naomi gave up when he didn't answer after three rings.

"Oh, please let there be more excitement tomorrow." She said to nobody in particular, just wanting to speak her mind. "I'm going to die of boredom!" She whined.

Looking around on the internet she went to a chat room site where L normally was, but found that he was offline and Beyond was, for once, on line. Groaning she didn't see any other way to get rid of her boredom, so she started up a conversation.

It went _lovely_.

Sarcasm. Long story short there were insults and exchanges of weird stories. Naomi got fed up and logged out. She then began to write about it in her diary.

_Tomorrow I'll be _so_ glad when I see that red-eyed creep…I will get him back!_ She thought snickering evilly.

_In front of L!_

* * *

"Hey, Matty!" a young blonde haired girl called to her redheaded friend who sat playing a video game on his bedroom floor. He didn't pay her much attention. Angered the blonde slammed a book upside his head and wrestled him into a headlock. She then waited for him to scream in pain and sorrow as he was forced to watch his precious solider in his precious video game get eaten alive by some weird looking alien. "What Mello?" he pouted when he was finally released. He was slapped upside his head a couple more times, and then he heard colorful language get shouted at him in Russian, before he heard a frustrated sigh.

"Matt are you excited?" Mello asked with a smirk. "I think I am."

"About what?" he huffed as he started to play a new game. Halo. The blonde rolled her eyes as she spread herself across his bed. "School starts tomorrow." She said glancing over to the calendar, which hung crookedly on the far wall, just beside the television, which Matt, was playing his game on. "Yeah, well, ya know Mels I don't love school as much as you do." He said as he paused his game so he could concentrate on Mello and not die in his game. That would suck, especially since he was only on level one.

"What about boarding school?" she questioned. "You hate that school, too?"

"No way. " he replied giving her a breif affectionate smile that was also a bit shy and nervous. "That is the only time in my life I love school. I always think about you. No, I think about the first time we met _and _I think about you."

"Sweet, but seriously Matty, the first day of school. How can you _not _be excited about that?"

"It sucks big time." Matt said sourly as he continued on with his game. "Cuts into my game time ya know?"

"That's because your status sucks." Mello teased. "You're the school computer geek. Nerd. Dorkle. Geek. Loser. Lamo. Creep. Pervert. Techie. Take your pick from the previous choices and that's you."

"It's better than being the school jackass's whore." He muttered still upset about his previous game. He regretted it the moment the words passed his lips. "What was that you stupid bastard?" Mello snapped narrowing her azure eyes dangerously. The redhead had gone too far. He knew that mentioning, as Mello called them, past-boyfriends-who-were-jerks-and-mysteriously-disappeared-without-a-trace, was a mistake. Matt knew he had gone too far as Mello slowly, dangerously advanced upon him. The redhead groaned as he prepared for his thrashing, which Mello always delivered to him when he slipped up as he just had.

He knew that it was his fault though.

* * *

**Chappie 2 will be coming soon, or maybe later!**

**~Fairylust~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mello & Near gender switches! The purpose for this gender switch is a friend of mine bet that I couldn't write a story where there is no or hardly any yoai, or as some may call it 'gayfest'. *Rolls eyes* Anyway the aliases are most of the characters names (save for a couple characters) and there are some major and minor OOCs and I am sorry if the characters who will most likely act OOC. Oh, and Linda may act like a jerk, kay? Just a warning! Popularity corrupts people. It's really true, but sad._

**Whatever. *Giggles***

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Now, may I present to you: **_Dark White!_

**;3**

* * *

Near sat in her regular bus seat. She was always the first person the bus picked up so when a redheaded guy she had never seen before got on to sit in the seat across from her she had no idea what was going on. Consistency was something Near valued about riding the school bus instead of walking. It was always safe and predictable. But as two more new people, a girl and a boy who were laughing about something, got on she felt nervous, maybe even a bit frightened. She tried to concentrate on street signs, but when she heard loud swearing and trash talking from outside the bus at a stop she took an uncertain look out the window to see who would board.

An unfamiliar blonde got on seething.

She plopped herself down beside the redhead who snickered. "What are you laughing about?" she snapped before slapping him upside the head. The bus driver probably should have gotten involved but they didn't. It looked like it hurt and Near wasn't surprised when the redhead kept quiet after that. All Near heard was the sound of a portable game playing and hushed grumbling from the blonde who had her arms crossed, apparently she was extremely upset about something that happened before she left her house. They were the only ones on the bus, save the other two kids.

Near felt nervous when she saw a tall teenager with chestnut brown hair board the bus next. She relaxed almost instantly when she realized it was not Kira Yagami, but his twin Light Yagami, who was known to be nicer and much smarter, actually wanting other people to know of his intellect. She watched as he took a seat behind the blonde and redhead. The blonde seemed to seethe even more knowing he was there.

"Why can't you go and get your own damn seat?" the blonde suddenly snapped at him at the next stop. "Why the hell do you have to sit behind us?"

"It's a free bus ride." Light retorted.

"Really?" the redhead asked smiling. "I thought you were about to say a 'free country', but your line is more original."

"Thanks." Light said smiling. "I do try."

"Hey," the blonde snapped with a scowl, "no complimenting the enemy!"

"Whatever." The redhead shrugged. "Please just don't revoke my rights, queeny."

Light let out a chuckle, while the redhead muttered an apology to the seething blonde, but overall Light rolled his eyes clearly feeling more annoyed than anyone else. Someone who Near could only describe as appearing 'unique' and panda-ish boarded along with another two kids, two girls, who were getting on. He took his seat beside Light and soon the two were engaged in a conversation. The blonde and redhead were soon talking about games and Near couldn't help but to overhear everything they were saying.

They were nearing Linda's usual bus stop, which made Near feel more at ease, but she hastily lost that ease when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She chose to ignore it at first. Near swallowed hard when she felt someone smack her shoulder, probably too annoyed to tap anymore. Looking to the blonde she felt as though she were about to die. Those icy eyes seemed to just pierce her soul. "Got gum?" the blonde asked gruffly. Near shook her head. There was strident swearing and more trash talking after that. The bus driver seemed to pay no attention to it, so Near decided to ignore it too.

_What happened to all the old people?_ Near wondered.

She felt so confused at first. Near wanted to ask the redheaded boy across from her why he and his friend were on the bus, because she had never seen them before, but instead she waited until Linda got on and sat beside her before she said anything to her about the new people. "Um…Linda…why are there so many strange people on the bus now?" she asked.

"Oh, the school decided to place students on buses depending on their grades in school." She explained looking around briefly. "It's a creepy system, but effective." She said with a sigh. "Note the word 'creepy'." She added with a shudder.

Near chuckled.

"Well, why haven't I noticed most of these people before?"

"Because you're my best friend and my best friend doesn't hang around losers." Linda said being sure she was quiet so nobody heard her except for Near. Near wasn't sure how she should have responded so she just grinned and nodded a bit.

"Could you name anyone here?" Near asked feeling curious about the new people. "They all look a little…interesting."

"Uh-huh. Well, the two sitting across from us are Matt Jeevas and Mello Keehl. Behind them are Light Yagami and L Lawliet. Behind Light and L are Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada neither of them are friends but they have a major crush on Light so they normally hang together. The only reason that Misa is on here is because Takada helps her with the homework and cheats for her on tests."

Near nodded. She already guessed that Misa cheated because anyone who knew her, or heard the rumors, which Near did, knew that Misa Amane was no genius. In fact Misa was a world-class ditz.

"Teru Mikami is that guy behind Takada. And I can see Naomi Misora is back behind him. Sayu Yagami is talking with Naomi. I see Wedy and Aiber are arguing. And I see three other kids, but I really don't know them all too well, but I am certain that the one with sandy-colored ponytail is Yuri O'Neal. Sorry I can't name her two friends. They're new in town, you know, I guess they are anyway."

"That's okay." Near said toying with a white curl. "I was just curious about who all the new faces were." She let a small grin cross her face but was quick to make it vanish. Linda nodded cheerily before she pulled out her notebook and began to draw sketches of roses and bumblebees. Near knew that drawing made the brunette happy, just like she knew that she was a good artist. Linda's drawings were always so detailed and very authentic. They sometimes even seemed spirited like they were real.

The bus suddenly jerked to an unexpected stop and threw several of the kids backwards.

The blonde known as Mello started to swear loudly at the driver who ignored her. Matt blushed a bright red as he practically shoved the angry blonde off the bus. "Somebody has anger issues." Linda giggled. Near nodded in agreement.

Later that day during art class Near was assigned to paint a picture of her fantasy world, which was difficult, since she always lived in the real world. She hadn't dreamed of a fantasy world since she was like five or six, but for the sake of her grade she decided to look around and see if she could find any inspiration in somebody else's art, but sadly she could not and at the end of class she shown everybody a blank canvas. She was sure that people laughed at her internally, because she heard a few snickers from some boys.

The teacher sighed, before calling Linda up. She shown everybody a very real looking painting of a forest in spring when all the flowers were blooming and everything looked so beautiful and fresh. She got an A. Several others were called up, but Near thought that Linda did the best, seeing as they looked horrible. Her opinion wavered when the blonde from the bus, Near had learned earlier that Mello was like the school's bad girl and nobody messed with her, because she was so…scary.

Her painting was scary, too. She shown off a black and white painting of a wall made up of skulls, corpses, jewels, dead little animals, and what Near guessed was chocolate wrappers. Mello sat at the top of the pile wearing leather and a crown. Her redheaded friend, Matt sat beside her wearing a leash and appearing rather afraid, meanwhile she smiled evilly. Her art skills were amazing, but her mind was frightening Near couldn't help but to think anything else other than that. Nobody said anything. Everyone in the room actually seemed to pale, save for Matt who was blushing, but Mello got an A for how well she did on the painting. The teacher scolded her for the violent painting, though.

"Screw you!" she snapped. "At least I was honest about the damn thing!"

Near expected her to get in trouble, but she didn't. She was just waved away by the teacher who called Matt up. His painting wasn't as good as Mello's or Linda's, but it wasn't too bad. It was simple, though. It was a painting of him playing on a laptop, but he had a pair of matching black eyes.

He got a B. He shrugged and went back to sit beside Mello who was glaring at the teacher spitefully. "Gonna get revenge?" Matt whispered to her so nobody else could hear. Mello nodded. Matt smirked. "Gonna egg her house?" he asked.

"Please," she whispered back as though he had insulted her, "that's child's play! I'm going to call in a few favors and make sure there is a harmless accident."

"Oh. Max?"

"Max."

"Kay." Matt said quietly. He felt a bit uncomfortable with Mello going to Max for help, since he knew that his older cousin had a bit of a crush on the blonde. Matt just hoped Mello wasn't doing something illegal. He didn't want her to go to jail. "Are you sure?"

"Shhh."

"Mello I don't want you to get into any trouble so-"

"Shhh."

"Mel-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mello shouted in his face.

Matt was silent after that. He felt really embarrassed as he realized that a few other people were staring at him angrily as though it were his fault for Mello's mood. Boys were the ones who stared, a couple girls snickered, and around that point class was dismissed. His face was beet red out of embarrassment. He quickly collected his things and headed for the door. He grunted as he was shoved to the side by some jock and then tripped by somebody else. Matt groaned as he looked to see Mello standing over him.

"Dork!" some jerk yelled as he sauntered from the room not noticing as Mello gave them a death glare. Mello helped her friend up unable to ignore how upset her friend looked about then. "Don't listen to them." She said. "They're just a bunch of jerks."

"Thanks." He muttered before following her into the halls. "I really am a dork, though, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're _my_ dork."

"And I will never be cool."

"Probably not."

"So does that mean I'm an epic fail?"

"No." the blonde said shoving some guy out of her way. He yelled a curse, but Mello didn't seem to notice as she continued speaking with her redheaded companion. "If you were an epic fail, Matt, then you would still be a virgin." She paused to give him a devious smirk. "You aren't, though, are you?"

"Nah, you know I haven't been since I was…fourteen…yeah that's about right."

"Fifteen!" Mello chirped as they neared an exit way. "Gods, I can still remember that!"

Both chuckled as they left the building, Matt's arm going around Mello's waist and Mello's head leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and she smirked, which was a sure sign of the impish thoughts that were running about in her mind.


End file.
